A Christmas to Remember
by iKingBearII
Summary: Hinata hears a noise and goes to investigate. Little did she know what she'd find would change her life forever.
1. A First Friend

Hinata Hyuga _hated_ Christmas. Back when her mother was still alive, Christmas had been a wonderful and joyous occasion. Now it just brought back too many bad memories. Ever since her mother died, her father had become cold and distant, and holidays were the same. So, here she was, on Christmas day, wandering the town. Home was too dangerous. Her father had a tendency to snap on days like these, so she figured it was better to be out in the cold then on her father's bad side.

As she strolled through the streets of Konohagakure, she couldn't do anything but see all the happy families celebrating. It hurt her somewhere deep inside, that her family was so unlike that. She couldn't bear it any longer and decided to go to a little-known area of the city where she could relax and think about things. _I suppose things could be worse._ The Hyuga Heiress thought. As she started to relax, she heard a sniffling. _Should I go look? Is it any of my business_? She got up and walked over to the source of the noise.

Naruto Uzumaki _hated_ Christmas. He couldn't remember a day in his life when he had felt excited by it. The families around him were always happy, yet they never forgot their hatred of him. Wherever he went, he was met with glares, muttered insults, and sometimes even having to dodge a thrown rock or vegetable. _If there's one thing it's good for, It's reflexes._ Naruto bitterly thought. As that thought ran through his mind, he bumped into a citizen. "Hey, watch where you're going, you monster," the villager remarked, shoving Naruto back. As soon as one person said it, it ignited the crowd, and Naruto couldn't help but to hear all the muttered insults, and soon enough rocks were flying his way.

 _I gotta get away from here!_ Naruto thought, panicking, he ran through the crowd pushing people out of the way before anything could hit him. Still, his quick reflexes weren't enough, and once he was out of there and the adrenaline wore off, he could feel several sore spots where the rocks and various items had made contact with his body. _I hate Christmas! I hate everyone! When I'm Hokage, no one will disrespect me!_ Naruto shouted in his head. Before long, he could feel the traitorous tears, swimming on the surface of his eyes. Naruto fought so hard to hold them in, but his body wasn't having it, and before long they were streaming down his face.

As all the thoughts and images of the villagers hating him raced through his mind, he didn't notice a certain lavender-eyed young girl watching him.

Hinata could only stare in wonder at the sight before her. A young blond boy, who looked unhealthily scrawny, with bruises all over his arms, legs, and head, sat up against a tree with his eyes closed looking as if he was trying to fight the tears. Her heart went out to this boy, and she felt determined to help him. So, with that goal in mind, she slowly and timidly approached the boy. "W-why are you crying?" She asked, quietly. The effect was immediate, the boy jumped up, quick to his feet and looked ready to fight. Hinata scrambled backward, startled by the quick movement.

As the boy saw her, he calmed down, and for a moment his eyes showed curiosity. Then just as quick, they went back to being filled with a dark sadness that just broke the Hyuga's heart. "Why aren't you running yet? Or did you just come here to laugh at me too?" He asked, defensively, and with a trace of bitterness. "N-no, why w-would I do th-that?" She asked, shocked by the question. The boy's eyes were filled with something akin to hope, or that's what it looked like to Hinata. "What's your name? You're not like the rest." He said, still sounding suspicious. "I-I'm Hinata, what's yours?" Hinata wanted more than anything to help this boy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, though no one has ever cared to ask me my name before." He said. "W-what happened t-to you? Why are y-you so bruised?" Hinata asked, hoping to understand.

"Well, people throw rocks at me a lot, and most of the time I dodge them, but I just get unlucky sometimes." _This girl seems… different._ Naruto thought. "That's horrible. Wh-why would they do such a t-thing?" The thought that people would try to hurt such an innocent boy made her heart ache. "I don't know, they just always have." He stated, matter-of-factly. It shocked her that people could be so cruel. Growing up as a Hyuga, she was always respected and taken care of. His lifestyle was so different, and she wanted to show him that not everyone was bad. "W-well, Naruto-kun, would y-you like to b-be my fr-friend?" She asked, hopefully.

Naruto was shocked. No one had ever tried to be his friend. No one had ever even bothered to talk to him. "N-no one has ever asked me that." Naruto replied, with a lost look on his face. Hinata was absolutely heartbroken that no one had ever even bothered to talk to such a sweet boy. "W-well I'm d-different. I want t-to be your f-friend." She stated, determinedly. Naruto smiled, and he looked happy, but then confused. "Are you sure..? This isn't just a joke is it?" Naruto asked, again looking guarded. "N-no! I would n-never do such a h-horrible thing!" Hinata said, shocked that someone would even think she'd do that.

"I think I'd like that, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile, for once feeling like he didn't need to hide anymore. Tears began escaping from his eyes, and Hinata was confused. "What's w-wrong, Naruto-kun?" Naruto wiped his eyes and looked down. "I've never had a friend.. I've never been this happy.. But I don't know what to do? I don't k-know what friends do.." He stated, looking ashamed. "O-oh, Naruto-kun, friends just t-talk and enjoy each o-others company," Hinata said. "Oh.. ok, Hinata-chan. That's great!" Naruto said.

Just then, Hinata heard a call in the distance. "Lady Hinata, Lord Hyuga requests your presence at the Hyuga Compound!" A branch-family Hyuga Approached them. As he drew nearer, Hinata quickly whispered to Naruto. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, he's come to take me h-home. M-meet me h-here la-later?" Naruto nodded. The branch family Hyuga grabbed Hinata and led her away. Hinata waved to Naruto as she left his sight, "Alright, Lady Hinata, let's go home." The guard stated and led her home. As she was led down the streets, seeing all of the happy people, she for once realized it didn't hurt her or make her feel jealous. For once she walked straight, not shy or afraid. _This has been a Christmas to remember_ , she thought.

As Naruto watched Hinata walk away, he realized that he'd actually made a friend. He couldn't wait to see her again! He started heading back to his apartment, and as he walked down the streets, he couldn't help but see the families for once, and for once he didn't feel jealous or spiteful. Even when he heard the whispered insults, he couldn't help but smile. _This has been a Christmas to remember!_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Good news. After getting so many views, and a few favorites, I couldn't help but to make this into a 2-part story. So, with that being said, I'll be adding a second chapter shortly. I really hope you all enjoy!


	2. A First Fight

**Hey guys! After getting a decent amount of views, I decided to add a second chapter. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was sat within her father's office, after being summoned quite recently. She was talking with Naruto at Ichiraku's when a branch-family guard was sent to collect her. This rarely happened, so she was indeed worried. Her father looked stern, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. As a Hyuga main family member, she quickly learned how to read people. With her father, his face gave very few tells, and he was a master at keeping his emotions in check, however, Hinata knew her father very well. She could tell by the look on his face, there was a mix of emotions.

First and foremost, there was disappointment. Sadly, she was used to seeing that upon her father's face, that was nothing new. She could also see the ever-apparent stern-look, as well as a foreign one, of which she never saw on his face. _Is he… Worried?_ She thought. She hasn't seen that emotion on his face since that one time her father had heard the news that her mother was sick.

"Well, Hinata, I'm sure you're wondering why I have called you in here, so I will get directly to the point," Hiashi began. Hinata knew this couldn't be good, her father usually wasn't so direct unless he was upset. "I have heard disturbing news from a branch-family member regarding your association with the.. Uzumaki brat." Hiashi continued. _No, this can't be good… Who saw us?_ Hinata thought, panicking internally, however she maintained an air of calmness befitting of a Hyuga. "Yes, f-father, I have spent some time w-with him recently," Hinata admitted, hating herself for her stuttering.

Hiashi sighed. "Hinata, you must cease to do so, immediately. I cannot, by law, tell you the problem, however I can assure you that you will be forbidden from consorting with him." Hiashi continued, anger lacing his tone. "F-father, he's an in-innocent boy! He's d-done nothing wr-wrong!" Hinata responded, heatedly, stuttering due to her fast response. Hiashi was shocked, to say the least. Not once in her life had Hinata spoken out against him. "The boy is a prankster, and unworthy of the Hyuga's attention. We are an elite family." Hiashi replied. "J-just because we are a powerful family doesn't mean we should shun those who are 'below' us." Hinata countered, and suddenly realized that she had barely even stuttered.

If this matter hadn't been important, Hiashi might even have been impressed. _She appears to have grown the confidence and backbone befitting of a Hyuga. Did the demon bring this on?_ Hiashi thought to himself. "Hinata, what is the big deal with the brat?" Hiashia asked, exasperated. "He is a s-strong person. I want to be just like him!" Hinata replied, refusing to back down on the matter. _Maybe.. Maybe the Uzumaki kid isn't all that bad for her._ Hiashi began to think deeply.

Hinata did not like the look on his face. She was truly worried that he was going to be adamant on the decision to forbid her from seeing Naruto again. "I've made a decision. I want to meet the boy, and should he meet the standards I have set, you will be allowed to continue to speak with him." Hiashi said. "T-thank you, father!" Hinata beamed. She was actually shocked that her father had allowed him to do so. However, Hinata soon realized that Naruto's manners weren't the best, and might not meet her father's standards.

"W-when will you meet him?" Hinata asked cautiously. Hiashi smiled. "I'll be inviting him to speak at the soonest convenient time. To that end, I'm going to need you to find him and bring him back to the compound." Hiashi demanded. Hinata quickly agreed, and formally requested dismissal. Afterwards, she headed out and went to find Naruto. First, stopping at Ichiraku's, as he spent most of his time there. However, after entering, she quickly discerned that Naruto wasn't there, and headed back out. After checking out a few different places she knew he liked, she found him in the small, little-known area they had first met.

"H-hey, Naruto-kun. I need to talk to you." Hinata said, sounding worried. As soon as Naruto heard the worry in her voice, he visibly sagged. _Oh well.. My first friend lasted for a week. I knew it was too good to be true._ "I understand if you don't want to be my friend, Hinata-chan, I don't blame you." Naruto said, looking down. Hinata quickly said "N-no, I s-still want to b-be your f-friend! I just n-need to t-take you to see my f-father. He d-demanded that he m-meet you if we w-want to keep being friends." She said, frustrated with her own stuttering. Naruto smiled. He was so afraid she was going to break off their friendship. "Oh, Hinata-chan, that's great! I'll be happy to meet him." Naruto said, relieved. "Naruto-kun, you n-need to be _very_ r-respectful, he is a strict m-man who is u-used to being admired and respected." She said, hoping he'd take her seriously.

"Alright Hinata-chan, this'll be great!" Naruto stated, excited to finally meet her family. Without further ado, they headed towards the Hyuga compound. After being admitted into the compound, a guard led Hinata and Naruto to the main office. Surprisingly, Hiashi was waiting outside the office. Hinata bowed deeply to her father, hoping Naruto would follow her lead. "F-father, this is Naruto-kun, whom you requested to see." She said, putting on her Hyuga expression mask. Naruto did in fact follow her lead, and bowed deeply, though clumsily. "Hiashi-sama, it is nice to meet ya finally!" Naruto said, surprising Hinata and Hiashi with the honorific title.

Hiashi noticed several things in this introduction. _Hmm, Hinata using the 'kun' honorific for him? She seems to admire him. The Uzumaki kid is trying his best to be polite, that I cannot deny._ Hiashi nodded, and they both rose. "Naruto-kun, welcome to my home. Hinata speaks very highly of you." The light blush that appeared on Hinata's cheeks did not go unnoticed by Hiashi. _It appears that Hinata might be harboring a crush on the boy._ "Thank you, Hiashi-sama, it's nice to be here."

"Alright, Hinata, you are dismissed while Naruto-kun and I speak. You may wait outside the office." Hiashi didn't wait for an answer, he just headed into his office, expecting Naruto to follow. Hiashi moved to behind the desk, and sat down. Hiashi stared directly into Naruto's eyes, as if he was reading into his soul.

"Alright, let's begin."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, you GOTTA hate me for that cliffhanger :D Anyways, this was actually pretty fun to write, I'm not trying to make Hiashi super evil, actually, I'm trying to make him seem like a stern clan leader doing what's best for his family, while hiding his true feelings. So, review and let me know, what do you think? Was it good? Ok? Bad? Should I continue the story? Should I discontinue? ALL reviews are appreciated, good and bad! Also, just wanted to add that Monday and Tuesday of this week will be exam days, so I won't be able to really write anything, but I promise I'll add another chapter on Wednesday!**


	3. A Christmas To Remember

"Alright. Let's begin."

Hiashi sat in his chair, his posture straight-backed and regal, as befitting of a Hyuga Clan-Leader. He smiled, but Naruto got the impression that it was more of a feral grin, like a predator who just caught his prey.

Naruto nervously licked his lips, hoping the awkward silence would quickly end. After a moment, Naruto realized that Hiashi wanted _him_ to start the discussion.

Naruto nearly panicked, wondering how he should respond to this. After a moment, he decided the best way to go with this would be to be direct.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm going to be direct. Your daughter Hinata is the first friend I've ever had. I'm not sure why everyone hates me, or what I've done wrong, but Hinata is the first person who's ever had the confidence to even look at me." Naruto said, hoping this direct approach would work.

"Confidence, hmm…? Hinata-chan is a very un-confident person, so that surprises me. Boy, I cannot tell any of my children by law, or any child, but I do know why you are hated. You are dangerous, though you do not know it." Hiashi replied, thinking about the confidence part. This boy seems to bring out that confidence in her.

Naruto's eyes widened as Hiashi stated he knew why he was hated, and he looked sad as Hiashi said he was dangerous. _Everyone always says that. What is wrong with me?_

"Well, Hiashi-sama, I've never hurt anyone and I hope I don't have to. Why am I so dangerous? What's wrong with me?" Naruto asked, practically begging.

"Well, Naruto-kun, allow **me** to be direct when I say that I cannot tell you, nor will I." Hiashi said, in a strong voice.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. I just wish I knew why people hated me so I could fix it. When I'm Hokage, the people will believe in me! They will know I'm only dangerous to my enemies!" Naruto stated, nearly shouting.

Hiashi chuckled. _Well, this one has ambition, definitely._ "Well, Naruto-kun, knowing you are dangerous, why do you think I am skeptical about allowing you to retain your friendship with Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, Hiashi-sama, because she's your daughter. Any good father would love his child, and do anything to protect them. I wish I knew what that was like."

Hiashi's eyes widened. _That was exactly the answer I was looking for. Looks like there's more to the boy then I thought._

"Well, why do you want to continue to hang out with her?" Hiashi questioned, genuinely curious.

"Well, Hiashi-sama, if I'm going to be totally honest with you, I've never felt happier than I have this past week. For a long time, I felt so dark and held so much resentment that I think I would've wound up ending my own life. It was horrible, but she's just so.. I can't describe it. Hinata-chan is like a the sun after a long and cold night," Naruto spoke, surprised by his own eloquence.

Hiashi stared on, shocked by his statement. _I believe this boy may be harboring a crush on my daughter as well._

"Well, Naruto, tell me one last thing if I told you, right here, right now, to go away and never see my daughter again, what would you do?" Hiashi asked solemnly.

"Hiashi-sama, I need to know about my danger. I would never be able to live with myself If I hurt her, however, If I knew and it was something I could control, I would back off. I couldn't allow her to go without a family, not when I know how it is. Now, maybe when we were both older I might consider speaking with her again, but I could never live with myself if I made her choose me or family." Naruto stated, fully serious.

 _Well well, the boy is determined. I think he needs to know about the Kyuubi._

"Naruto, there is something I'm going to tell you. I'm going to have to ask that you never repeat it to others. I'm going to tell you why you are so dangerous." Hiashi decided.

"Alright, Hiashi-sama, I will listen." Naruto said, gathering up strength.

"Well, you've heard of the Kyuubi, yes?" After seeing Naruto's nod, he continued. "Well, in order to defeat it, it had to be sealed within a baby. Naruto, that baby was you. You contain the nine-tailed fox." Hiashi stated, watching Naruto for his reaction.

Naruto's eyes widened. _So_ _ **that's**_ _why everyone hates me! They must think I'm dangerous because of the fox._ Suddenly, his eyes blazed in anger.

"They think I'M the fox? What is wrong with them?!" Naruto yelled, suddenly angry.

"Naruto, calm down, a lot of people lost loved ones in the attacks, they are distrusting of you because of that." After hearing that, Naruto could understand so he calmed down.

"Anyways, Naruto, now that you know the secret, do you want to continue to be friends with Hinata? Would you risk it?" Hiashi asked,

Naruto thought for a moment, then looked up, his eyes full of determination. "I've never once hurt a person, I think the people's faith is misguided, and I will continue to speak with Hinata-chan unless you request that I not." Naruto said, suddenly looking hopeful.

 _I don't think there's any danger in allowing them to be friends._ "You will be permitted to be friends with my daughter." Hiashi began, pausing when Naruto cheered. " **BUT,** Naruto, I remember what it's like to be a young boy. If you get up to anything you shouldn't, I will not hesitate to kill you." Hiashi stated neutrally, and Naruto had a scary feeling he was being fully serious. He started to worry, when he realized what Hiashi was implying, and he turned bright red.

Hiashi laughed, a surprisingly happy noised. _It appears he does harbor a crush on Hinata. This will be interesting to watch._ "I'm serious though Naruto, if you develop any romantic thoughts about my daughter, and you intend to take your relationship a step further, I want to know exactly what is going on and when it happened."

Naruto nodded, and Hiashi felt relieved that this was behind them. "In that case, I'm sure my daughter is waiting outside, You may go tell her the news. I will continue my clan work in here."

"Thanks again, Hiashi-sama," Naruto said gratefully, bowing deeply, though poorly as he had earlier. Naruto exited the office, and immediately was met with a flash of black that was up so quick he could barely see her move.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, eager to see me?" Naruto teased, chuckling as her face turned crimson.

"N-naruto-kun, wh-what happened?" Hinata rushed, hoping for the best.

Naruto smiled. "We can still be friends, Hinata-chan!" Naruto eagerly spoke, a goofy grin still plastered to his face. "Yes! That is amazing!" Hinata cheered, though shocked that he was allowed to.

As they stared into each other's eyes, they both thought the same thing. _This really has been a Christmas to remember, huh?_

A/N Alright, that's pretty much it for this story, I won't be revisiting. I'll probably upload a new story soon, once I get struck with a good idea, until then I'll be binge-watching Shippuden. Don't forget to leave a review, I always appreciate em. Helps me correct myself. Also, if you have any good plot ideas for the next story, be it a one shot or more, let me know and I'll be sure to consider. Thanks guys, and have a great Christmas!


	4. UPDATEAuthor's note

I only intended for this story to ever be a oneshot, but that evolved into a short story. I came back to my account after abandoning it for a long while and saw a lot of people requesting more. I've decided that I will be making more stories, because I really need an outlet. I had it over the school-year when I started writing, but now I am extremely bored.

That being said, I have a large amount of time to write and I am very bored, so I will be adding new stories, be it an actual story or a oneshot, watch out for it on my account.

I pondered continuing on this story, but I never meant for it to be a long story, so I'm just going to be making a new story, I have no plots or anything worked out.

Anyways, thank you all, and I look forward to continuing my writing.


End file.
